A circumferential reinforcing layer may be arranged in the belt layer of a low-profile heavy-duty tire that is installed on a truck or bus to thereby equalize the contact pressure distribution applied in the width direction of the tire. Conventional pneumatic tires that are configured in this manner are disclosed in Japanese Patent Nos. 4642760, 4663638, and 4663639, as well as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-1092A, 2006-111217A, and 2006-183211A.
Improvement of tire chip resistance is desired for pneumatic tires.